


my eyes are damp from the words you left

by ilovenutella99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Semi Angst, Sorry Not Sorry, but this really isn't happy at all except for like 2 seconds at the end, im still learning so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenutella99/pseuds/ilovenutella99
Summary: Madi spills the beans on the radio conversations.





	my eyes are damp from the words you left

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't resist, guys. i'm still learning how to write angst so i hope it worked somewhat but madi is definitely gonna spill the beans and that's the tea for today  
> title from Youth by Daughter

Bellamy sees the rover pull up before he sees the people inside of it. She’s been gone for two days – two days with no communication, no radio, no indication of where the hell she was going. And he’s pissed.

Pissed would be understatement.

He’s feeling murderous when the two finally hop out of the rover. Clarke immediately darts into the church without a glance at anything else going on in the camp. He stews over the fire, strange feelings swirling in his stomach as people mill about.

He cannot believe that it’s come to this. He thinks that she’s dead for six years and when she’s miraculously not dead, she doesn’t even think to tell him that she’s leaving. It’s like she doesn’t even care about what he’s thinking or how he’s feeling! It’s ridiculous, and he’s fuming and upset.

What if something had gone wrong out there? What if she couldn’t get Madi out of Wonkru’s clutches, away from Octavia and Gaia? What if she had gotten killed, how was he supposed to know that it happened? How was he supposed to react? How _would_ he have reacted? She makes him want to pull all of his hair out.

Things have been… off. For the last few days it’s like she’s been avoiding him, avoiding being around him in general. She won’t spend more than five seconds in his presence before she’s running off to deal with some other crisis on her own. They used to handle those together, and now they don’t, and something is just _wrong_. He can’t put his finger on why everything is so wrong though because she won’t fucking talk to him about. Every time he gets anywhere close enough to her to ask about what’s going on she skirts away and finds something else to do.

Bellamy’s still trying to work through every emotion when he’s feeling when someone drops next to him. He glances to his left and finds Madi, a bandage wrapped around her arm. She tosses a stick into the fire and he turns back towards it, his heart thumping in his chest.

“You okay, kid?” Bellamy finally grunts and he sees Madi nod in his peripheral.

“Yeah,” she responds quietly, staring into the fire as well. “I think I got shot.” Bellamy spins to face her and his eyes drop to her bandages in a panic. “Clarke said it was just a graze and that it could’ve been worse.”

Bellamy’s jaw clenches and he nods. “She’s right.”

The two lapse into a tense silence. Madi picks at a string on her coat and Bellamy continues to stare into the fire, his eyes occasionally looking around the camp to count his people. Can’t lose any of them, not now. He wants to storm into the church and demand answers from Clarke, but he knows he won’t get them. She’ll just avoid his eyes and his question like she’s been doing for the past two weeks. It’s like she doesn’t even care!

“She talked to you every day, y’know,” Madi suddenly spouts out quickly, as if she’s been trying to get the words out for days.

Bellamy raises a brow but doesn’t turn. “What? Who?”

“Clarke,” the teenager replies and Bellamy can’t stop himself from turning to look at her now. Madi worries her bottom lip and Bellamy tries to process what he just heard. Talked to him? On what? “On the radio,” Madi adds quietly and Bellamy recoils as if he’s been slapped. His heart thumps and his stomach has dropped and something inside of him has twisted anxiously into a knot.

“The radio didn’t work.”

Madi tosses another stick into the fire and he watches as her eyes glance towards the church that Echo is now leaving. That’s another knife to the stomach, something he doesn’t exactly want to think about right now. The thought of the two of them in there together does not sit well with him. “She radioed you every day. I was usually asleep when it happened but it was her, like, tradition. She only talked to you. Sometimes she asked about Monty or Raven or Murphy but I could tell she liked you the most.”

Bellamy can’t do anything but stare at Madi in shock. If she’s telling him what he thinks she’s telling him… “I think that’s why she’s so sad now,” Madi says nonchalantly, as if she doesn’t notice Bellamy fidgeting nervously next to her. But he knows that she notices, because this kid is smart and observant and picks up on everything. “Because it’s so different.”

And then everything hits him like a pile of bricks.


End file.
